Yugioh Dimension Doom
by Mr.Gold675
Summary: Yugioh is a card game of wits and strategy. It has spawned a successful carton anime series. I'm creating my own version. I don't own the franchise and I don't want profit.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh franchise. It simply does not belong to me. I have just gotten back into the game running a Spellcaster deck. So I though it'd be cool to create a Magician OC in honor of my return to the game and Franchise. This is a tale of the liitle Magician known as John Greyford.

John Greyord was a respectable student. He played games, kept up with his homework, and he had somewhat decent social skills. He loved sports although he wasn't among the best players in the school and he had a particular niche for card games.

Today John at age 6 sporting blonde hair, decided he was going to play a game of chance with the yugioh card packs and fifty dollars he got from his mom. John walked into the store being greeting by the soft, gentle voice of the card shop owner Solomon.

Solomon was a renowned player of the game teaching students knew rules as more cards became released. He was exceptionally friendly and was the grandfather of the greatest player of all time. That player's name was Yugi Motto. Yugi Motto has long since left the neighborhood in his pursuit to achieve his dreams.

"Hello there," Solomon said with a twinkle in his eye. "You're John correct," he asked.

"Yes," John replied with a smile and nodded his head once.  
>"Are you here for some cards," he asked.<br>"Yes sir, I lost my old cards to my rival so I want a new deck," he replied.  
>"Ah, Jeremy is quite the player isn't he," Solomon laughed.<br>"Only because you taught him so well," John replied with irritation.  
>"I hadn't realized that gambling cards were going to be what you kids get into," Solomon replied in defense. "Besides that he is a clever boy. I taught him because he wanted to learn all of the tricks to the game rather than just play it the minute he learned how a monster attacks."<br>"Ok, ok I understand was impulsive, but does that mean I need to be taught better," John asked.  
>"You can learn from experience," Solomon replied as he shuffled through decks and packs and laid them out on the counter. "What would you like to buy," Solomon asked.<br>"What about the ones with the nifty spell casters," John asked.  
>"The packs all consist of those," he answered. "Do you want to buy packs," Solomon asked.<br>"Yeah, I'd like a decks worth of latest packs," John answered.

"That will be forty three dollars," Solomon said.  
>John handed him his fifty in exchange for the packs. He then was about to open the shop door before rival came in.<br>Jeremy at age six stood with a dark complexion between his dark hair and his shady, silver eyes he was a force to be reckoned with. "Well, well, its John," Jeremy said with a standard smile that refers to appropriately greeting someone.  
>"I'm not dueling you Jeremy. I just got my cards," John said.<br>"I don't want your cards until your comfortable winning back your old ones. Maybe you want to get them back first," he sneered with a small chuckle right after.  
>"Fine, I bet three cards of your choice for my Dark Magicians back," John shouted as he opened one of his packs. Jeremy instantly grabbed three cards at random revealing Some tough looking Zombie Dragon cards that had fusion summon abilities.<br>"Maybe these will turn out to be my blue eyes," Jeremy laughed.

"That's not funny," Solomon said remembering the hell Kiba put his grandson and him through.  
>"Relax I was only making fun," Jeremy said with a smile that disguised his intention of reopening old wounds.<br>John sorted through his cards and created a deck. The deck consisted of light and darkness with Spellcasters a his main type and warrior and dragons as go to cards for an optimal build. He had neat spells that seemed to work alongside the spellcasters, and his traps where his his favorite kind that stop monsters from attacking and they can destroy monsters.  
>"Hey John, are you ready to duel," Jeremy said with a confident smile.<br>John was a little nervous but he nodded anyways. "Lets do this," he said.  
>Both of the kids left outside of the shop so they wouldn't block customers to get what they want. Each of them took their duel disks out and prepared to duel.<br>John's hand consisted of some interesting cards he has never seen before. They were called Shadowmage, Light Magician, a spell card called reflective swords, and two trap cards dark tunnel and burden armor. Both of them reveleavled the bottom of their libraries. Dark Magician was at the bottom of Jeremy's while Alpha Barbarian was at his. With the first card in the alphabet Jeremy went first.  
>"Alright I put three cards face down and I play Shadowmage in attack mode at three levels and he has 1300 Attack and 800 defense. He has no abilities," Jeremy said.<br>"Not bad, I hope they're actually trap cards or activatable spells," Jeremy joked. "Last time where field cards. Remember activatable spells are the ones with lightning bolts on the top corner, remember?"  
>"I remember, and I'm not the same kid as Milo got it," John retorted. "Turn end."<br>Jeremy Summoned another new monster. It was red eyes-meca-Chiclet. Obviously it was a machine card and it can be used to special summon red eyes machines. Its attack was a whopping 1200 for a chicklet and a 1600 defense to boot. For some reason he summoned it in attack mode. He place two cards face down and ended is turn.


End file.
